


Happy Birthday, Rick!

by HigherMagic



Series: Tailor-Made [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom Shane, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Pegging, Polyamory, Referenced Switching, Spanking, Sub Daryl, Sub Rick, Switch Rick, Switching, Top Daryl, Top Shane, Versatile!Rickyl, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rick's birthday. His lovers have a surprised planned for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Rick!

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE POLY FIC THAT'S WHY.  
> Daryl/Rick/Shane/Lori in a HAPPY, FULFILLED, POLY RELATIONSHIP.  
> With filthy sex.  
> ~jazz hands~
> 
> I didn't proofread this 'cause it took me way longer than I thought it would and I'm tired and frankly it didn't come out like I wanted to SO. If you see any MAJOR errors let me know, obviously, but this is kinda my pet project that, like Iron, wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rick likes to think that he's a patient man. Of course, there are always exceptions to prove this rule – still, he has always been the more level-headed between him and Shane, the one to comfort the victims and get witness statements while Shane acts as the muscle putting the crooks away or plays the bad cop when the time calls for it.

Not to say that Shane can't be patient, too. But Rick has always liked to think of himself as the reasonable one, the patient one, the _logical_ one.

Today, however, seems intent on proving him wrong.

It's Rick's birthday. The night before, he, Shane, Daryl, Lori and Carl had all gone out to a nice dinner and shared a bottle of wine and listened to Carl wax poetic about a girl in his class and it had all been very nice, very sophisticated, and very relaxing. Lori had given him a warm peck on the lips and Shane had gripped him in a tight hug before they all parted ways and Daryl took Rick to their bed while Shane and Lori retired to their room.

Rick and Shane had an early day so there hadn't been any strenuous activities, but today Rick had the day off (even though he ends up working the half-day with Shane because he likes working with Shane and feels the bonding time is important away from their paramours) and Carl is staying the entire weekend at a friend's house.

So Rick knows he's in for it when they get home.

And even though he likes to think of himself as a patient man, he knows he's not being particularly patient today.

He pulls the cruiser into the lot and they both head over to Shane's car. Rick gets in quickly, slamming the door shut behind him as he slides into the passenger seat, and hears Shane's low laugh as the other man gets in as well and takes his sweet time turning the car on and letting it warm up despite the unseasonably warm weather. Rick already feels sweat prickling at the back of his neck despite the A/C's best efforts and he knows he's fidgeting in his lap, eager to be home.

Shane's big hand on his thigh makes him jump and he blushes at Shane's smug, wide grin. "Easy, now," he says quietly, squeezing Rick's thigh with his fingertips digging along the tendon right along the sensitive inner side and Rick whines, spreading his legs a little to give Shane more room. They're still in the station parking lot and there are cameras and other cops wandering around and anyone could see them but Rick knows Shane has a bit of an exhibitionist side and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like taking full advantage of it some days.

"Mm," Shane growls, biting down on his tongue as Rick tilts his head back and sighs, his hips rising just slightly to press his thigh into Shane's hand. "Can't wait to get you home and make a mess of ya, Grimes."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rick bites out, opening his eyes just wide enough to glare at Shane, earning a laugh from his friend. Shane's hand withdraws and Rick bites his lip, _hard_ , to stop himself whimpering. And his eyes certainly don't linger on the way Shane's large hands grip the steering wheel and stroke over the leather.

"Watch your mouth, pretty boy," Shane says with no real threat as he puts the car in drive and slowly rolls out of the parking lot and onto the main street. The house that he, Shane, Daryl and Lori share with Carl isn't far but the drive feels like it takes a million years. Rick will never get over how easily any one of his lovers can get him wound up so quickly – Lori, with her sweet smile and sexy moans, or Daryl with his needy, nails-in-the-back, growling _must have you now_ desperation that makes Rick weak whenever he thinks about it. And Shane, _Shane_ , with his dominance and dirty promises so casual like they're discussing weather, making Rick ache and submit in a way he would never do with anyone else.

Rick holds his tongue, reminding himself to be patient. It's once in a blue moon that the four of them really get to play like this, all together with no children or pressing matters to attend to, and Rick knows his family well enough to know that there's a plan and so he needs to be good and behave for it to happen.

They pull up into the driveway and Lori is standing there waiting for them, her shoulder braced against the doorframe and her weight on one hip, a relaxed smile on her pretty face. Rick smiles back as he gets out of the car and meets her first, pulling her into a warm kiss. A lot of their neighbors still think Rick and Lori are exclusively married and so it does well to keep up appearances, even though most nights are spent with Lori in Shane's bed and Rick in Daryl's.

"Mm, welcome home," Lori murmurs, her voice low and happy as she smiles up at him and kisses him one more time. "Now, inside, both of you."

"Yes, ma'am," Rick says, unable to keep the eagerness out of his voice as he leads the way through. When Lori closes the door behind the three of them Shane is quick to pull her into his arms, one hand loosely fisting her mane of hair, and kisses her breathless. Rick smiles, and looks around for signs of the fourth member of their group. "Where's Daryl?"

"Out back," Lori says with a fond smile. Two years ago Rick and Shane and Daryl spent an entire summer building a conservatory-like addition to the back of the house, complete with tile floors piled thickly with blankets and comfortable chairs that got wonderfully warm when the sun hit them just right. Rick had found Lori and Daryl cuddled up together more than once among the nest.

He leaves Shane and Lori alone for a moment and goes hunting for his lover, pleased when he sees Daryl sprawled out in a recliner, his face turned away from the sun and hidden in his long hair. He's gorgeous, wearing one of Rick's thin t-shirts and loose, hole-ridden jeans and Rick licks his lips, very tempted to bite the bared slope of Daryl's neck and mount him right there.

But there's a plan, he's sure. He has to be patient.

He steps forward until his silhouette blocks the sun and that's enough to make Daryl stir, squinting and raising a hand to help shield the rest of his face. "Rick?" he asks, voice rough with sleep, and Rick grins and leans down to nuzzle gently at his hair and place a kiss to his forehead.

"Afternoon, sunshine," he says with a laugh, earning a huff and a half-hearted punch for his trouble. "I missed you."

Daryl hums in reply, his free hand finding Rick's chest and brushing down it in a touch too light to be teasing, but sends little shivers of anticipation down Rick's spine anyway. "Too overdressed, Officer Friendly," Daryl teases. "Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up?"

Rick cocks his head to one side, but nods. Daryl never asks for anything without a reason, and if Daryl wants him to go upstairs then he will. "Which room?" he asks, already on his way out the door.

"Ours," Daryl calls. "You have five minutes."

Rick's heart gives a heavy thump in the base of his throat as he rushes up the stairs and to the room he and Daryl share most nights. It's the smallest of the three because neither he nor Daryl spend a lot of time in the room outside of the bed so there hadn't been a need for more space for them. There's a clean set of clothes folded neatly on the bed – Lori's doing, Rick would bet his last dollar on that. He smiles and grabs them before rushing to the shower.

He rinses off quickly, trying to be as thorough as he can because he's not sure what they have planned for the rest of the day and night and he wants to be as prepared as possible for any eventuality. As he shuts the water off and dries himself quickly he can hear Lori, Shane and Daryl coming up the stairs. Only Shane and Daryl move past the bathroom and towards the end of the hallway where the master bedroom is, and Rick knows Lori is outside waiting for him, so he gets dressed and opens the door to greet her.

She smiles when she sees him. She has her hair pulled to one side and tied loosely in a bun at the side of her neck, spare wisps running down her shoulder, her big eyes dark and warm as she looks him up and down.

Lori is a complicated woman. She likes to keep up appearances but Rick, Shane and Daryl all know the lioness prowling around under her skin. She likes to keep to herself most of the time, play housewife and delicate mother who marries righteous men and raises wholesome children and donates to bake sales without buying and offers tips on how to get grass stains out of jeans, but she also has one hell of a mouth on her and can scream like the best of them.

All three of her men know that fact _very_ intimately.

Rick gathers her into his arms and kisses her, letting out a soft sound when her long fingers dig into his wet hair and tug until he gasps and lets her tongue slip into his mouth. "You're all riled up," she says, her voice soft and low and complimenting the dig of her nails into his lower back rather beautifully. Rick swallows and licks his lips, willing his hands not to grab her too hard and throw her up against the wall right now. Lori is someone who incites passion, who makes people like Shane go rabid fighting for her, who can draw out the protector in Daryl and the obsessiveness in Rick.

Her grin widens, and she tilts her head to one side to look down the hallway. "Let go," she commands and at once Rick's hands release her and he takes a step back. She holds a hand out to him. "Follow me."

He laces their fingers together loosely and lets her lead him down the hallway, their bare feet making little sound except for when the floorboards creak gently under their weight. Rick's face feels hot and his heart is flying already, excited to see what it is his lovers have planned for him.

When they first moved into the house, Rick and Lori had been exclusive and she'd painted the bedroom a dark purple color on one wall. An accent wall, as she'd called it. Rick had hated the color – not because of the implied femininity of it, but because it didn't match anything they owned. Their sheets had been black but the wood of their furniture was a light sandy color and the doors were painted white to match the carpet and the rest of the walls were this off-cream color that Rick had much preferred.

He doesn't sleep in this room much anymore, and now the wall is covered in photographs of the different combinations of the four of them, and he likes it a lot more than he used to.

Shane and Daryl are already inside and the sight makes Rick's mouth go dry and he stumbles to a clumsy halt behind Lori, able to feel her amusement as he stares at the two men. Shane has his shirt off but has kept his uniform pants and boots and belt on, his tan skin shining with sweat because it's kept warm in the house even in the height of summer. He's sitting on the giant bed that he and Lori share most nights (but was purposely ordered so all of them could fit), his legs spread out wide and Daryl is in his lap, straddling his thighs.

Shane's big hands look so ridiculously good spanning Daryl's back, grabbing onto his borrowed t-shirt tightly and keeping him steady as they grind together, foreheads pressed tight and mouths open and eyelids lowered. When they kiss it's like a fight, because Daryl might be the more sexually submissive one of the two of them but he kisses like he's about to go to war and Shane answers that with all the passion and fervor of a lion fighting for its territory.

Rick can't fight the soft, wanting sound that escapes him, and he licks his lips when Daryl pulls back and throws a smirk over his shoulder. "Guest of honor's here," he says, pushing himself off of Shane's thighs and Rick's mouth _waters_ when he sees just how turned on they both are, their mouths red and their pupils big and dark in their eyes.

Lori's hand settles on the small of Rick's back and she nudges him towards Daryl, who takes over and pulls Rick the rest of the way, sliding his hands into Rick's hair and tugging him into a kiss. Rick's hands instinctively go forward, wanting to feel Daryl's overheated skin under his fingers and drag his nails down Daryl's back like Daryl likes, but Lori catches his wrists and pulls them backwards with a small tutting sound.

"No touching, baby," she says, and then Shane is there and his big hands settle on Rick's shoulders and push and Rick sinks down, only parting from Daryl's mouth when he physically can't keep the connection. He does so reluctantly, staring up at the three of them as they surround him, matching smiles promising all sorts of good things in Rick's immediate future.

"Lori," Shane drawls, wrapping a hand in her hair and tugging her into a wet, filthy kiss. "Why don't you go get ready while we have our fun?"

Lori's dark eyes are shining and she grins and throws a wink down at Rick before moving over to their smaller side-cabinet facing the door, on the far wall. It's where they keep all of their restraints, their toys, their whips and bars. Rick's body _shivers_ and he tries desperately to see which drawer she goes for (because, as with everything, Lori is meticulous about organization) but Shane and Daryl crowd him and turn his gaze away so that he can't see.

"Cheater," Daryl teases lightly, tapping his fingers against Rick's jaw to get his attention. Rick shifts his weight and turns to face Daryl completely, Shane on his right, his gaze caught on the dark, storm-blue color of Daryl's eyes. Daryl smirks. "God, Shane, what did you _do_ to him today? He's buzzin'."

Rick's fingers twitch, kept still behind his back. His mouth is dry and he _wants_ to answer – tell them all that it isn't anything they do. He gets excited just by being with all of them, _loving_ all of them as much as he does. But one of the rules with Shane is that whoever he's playing with doesn't speak unless spoken to. With Shane it's a pack dynamic, and Rick is playing Omega tonight.

Shane smiles his thousand-watt smile and Rick's eyes close and he lets out a soft moan when Shane's hand slides into his hair, tightens and tugs. "Didn't have to do anythin'," he says. "Worked himself up just fine."

Daryl laughs. "We shouldn't tease him any more, then."

"Nah," Shane agrees, and then the hand tugs a little more insistently in Rick's hair and he pushes himself to his feet, careful not to fall as he keeps his hands behind his back where Lori put them. He sees Shane's approving nod, the hand in his hair not moving as they guide him to the bed. Shane finally lets him go so that he can crawl onto it.

"Hands and knees, Rick," Daryl orders, crawling up onto the bed to sit next to him and Rick obeys, going still once he's in the center of the mattress. Daryl's hand flattens on his spine, encourages it to dip so his ass is raised and his shoulders and hips are taking most of the strain. "Good boy."

Rick shivers and bows his head.

The outfit Daryl had laid out for him had been a simple one – one of his thinner pairs of lounge pants and an old t-shirt that Rick is pretty sure he's worn maybe once since high school. They're old things, things he wouldn't mind losing, and that thought registers about a split second before he feels Shane's weight dip the bed behind him and Shane's huge hands start tugging at his clothes.

He hears a seam in the shirt tear and can't help the shuddering moan he lets out. Fuck, he and Shane used to wrestle when they were younger (and, sometimes, when the mood strikes them, they still do) and Rick knows how strong Shane is. He can lift Daryl easily and has carried Lori in one arm before. Rick _knows_ how strong he is, but fuck if it isn't ridiculous little Alpha displays like that that don't turn him the Hell on at the reminder.

" _Fuck_ ," he hisses, as Shane tears the rest of the shirt away until it's hanging in tatters around his neck and his shoulders.

Immediately Shane's hands freeze, and Rick feels a tug at his neck from the collar of the shirt as Shane fists it tightly and pulls.

"What was that?" he asks darkly, his voice suddenly right by Rick's ear and Rick is trembling with a mixture of arousal and that instinctual reaction to having something so close to his neck. Shane's a big guy, and a predator if ever there was one and even though Rick knows he could take him in a fair fight, this isn't a fair fight and Rick has no intention of showing him up. "Somethin' you wanna say?"

Rick shakes his head, his chest heaving, blood rushing through his ears as the collar momentarily tightens, before letting go. Rick falls back into position quickly, his back perfectly bowed and his fingers digging tight into the bedspread.

"I think someone needs to be gagged," Shane says. Rick shudders, biting his lower lip when he hears the tell-tale _snap_ of a lube bottle opening. "Daryl?"

Daryl's warm laugh settles over Rick like a blanket, and Rick raises his head as Daryl scoots back up the bed and over so that he's leaning against the headboard, his cheeks pink and his smile wide enough to show teeth. His eyes are that same gorgeous dark blue, still visible around his pupil, and Rick smiles back at him as Daryl lifts his hips just enough to work his jeans down to his thighs.

Rick doesn't even wait for an invitation before he ducks his head, sucking the tip of Daryl's cock into his mouth with a loud moan. "Ah, _shit_ , Rick," Daryl hisses, one hand finding Rick's damp hair and fisting it tightly. It's going to be a mess by the time they're done and Rick can't wait. He sucks as hard as he can and drops to his elbows, tucking his hands under Daryl's thighs and pushing his arms tight together so that he can maintain his balance and suck as much of his lover into his mouth as he can.

Rick is only vaguely aware of Shane pulling down his lounge pants, but he tenses up with a quiet intake of breath when he feels one of Shane's fingers, slick with lube, start to rub in circles around his hole. He's glad he took the time to clean himself up well enough down there – not clean enough for mouths but definitely for fingers and, if he has his way, a good fucking.

"Easy, brother," Shane says quietly, his free hand settling on Rick's spine. He waits until Rick shifts and spreads his legs as much as he can with the loose pants restricting him. "Good boy. Just one for now, alright?"

Rick nods as best he can and gives what he hopes is an encouraging groan around Daryl's cock in his mouth. He doesn't bottom often so they have to go slow with him when he does. Usually it's him and Daryl, and Daryl loves getting fucked as much as Rick loves fucking him, so doing things the other way around rarely comes up.

Shane rubs his finger in little circles for a few more moments, and then his hand presses harder on Rick's spine and he pushes in a little more insistently with his finger, and Rick closes his eyes and does his best to relax, accepting Shane's finger with another low sound.

" _Good_ boy," Shane breathes, pushing his finger in to the hilt. Rick rolls his hips and moans again, dragging his mouth up Daryl's cock and licking around the head, earning another soft curse from Daryl.

"I think he likes being stuck between us, Shane," Daryl rasps, his voice even lower and rougher than usual. Rick tilts his head so that he can see Daryl, and pulls off just enough that Daryl can see how wet Rick has made his dick, and Rick dips his head to kiss, wet and open-mouthed, along the shaft until he reaches the head and takes it into his mouth again. " _Fuck_ , Rick. Shane, you better hurry 'cause I ain't gonna last long, him goin' like this."

Shane's warm laugh covers up Rick's whine as he slides another finger in, stretching him as best he can. His fingers curl down and rub against Rick's insides and he feels so full already but he wants _more_.

"You almost ready, sweetheart?" he hears Shane ask, and knows that Shane isn't talking to him because Shane has pet names for everyone and that one – well, that one's Lori's.

Rick feels Lori's smaller, soft hand slide into place on his hip and he tries to pull off Daryl's cock to look at her, but Daryl's hand tightens in his hair and he bucks up quickly and suddenly enough to make Rick choke.

"Eyes down," Daryl orders, his voice shaky as he keeps a tight hold of Rick's hair.

Rick groans, his eyes closing when Shane's fingers withdraw, leaving him clenching around nothing. Shane's weight moves away from behind him on the bed, replaced with Lori's far less substantial body, and Rick's body tenses and he moans again when he feels the slick, thick head of one of Lori's strap-ons rubbing between his legs.

He pulls off of Daryl's cock so that he can rub his forehead against his lover's thigh, breathing heavily because the _want_ has hit him so hard he suddenly can't breathe. Daryl's free hand rubs gently over his neck, thumb at his pulse keeping track of him and making sure he doesn't lose it too fast or go too far down the rabbit hole.

He won't. Not yet. Not until they've finished with him.

"You alright, brother?" Shane asks quietly, taking a spot on Rick's left, his hand settling lightly at Rick's nape just shy of where Daryl is still holding him. Rick nods. "C'mon, talk to me. Gotta hear it."

" _Yes_ ," Rick gasps, spreading his legs as much as he can manage and turning so that he can look over his shoulder at Lori where she's kneeling behind him. Her hair is loose now, falling in pretty waves around her face, her tanned skin beautiful against the white fabric of her bra and the black straps of the dildo jutting from her pelvis. Rick's mouth goes dry. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Lori grins and arches one eyebrow. "Then get back to sucking Daryl's dick," she says crisply, like Rick's being scolded, and God he _loves_ when she turns that voice on him sometimes. "But don't let him come. We're all going to fill you up tonight, darlin'."

Rick sucks in a tight breath, looking to Shane and Daryl for confirmation as Lori slides her fingers into him where Shane's had been, testing the stretch. Rick isn't too familiar with all of Lori's toys, but he knows that she likes them big and even her smallest one is going to fill him up amazingly.

Shane's eyes are dark with promise, and Daryl has a smirk on his face that promises all kinds of trouble. Rick shivers, but he can't do anything but moan and drop his head again when Lori pulls her fingers out and starts to push the slick head of the dildo inside of him. It goes in slowly, and Lori's nails dig into his hips and he hears her grunt in effort.

Rick's body gives a long shudder as more of the toy sinks inside. The edges are ribbed and it feels like every little bump and ridge makes him shiver, biting his lower lip and growling out softly as more and more pushes into him, splitting him open. His thighs shake and he's so hard he can barely think. Daryl tugs roughly on his hair and he opens his mouth to be slack and wet, lets Daryl shove his cock back into his mouth as Lori starts to work her hips forward and back – gentle thrusts to stretch him out before the other two men have their turn.

Rick can barely keep his eyes open, the dildo fucking him is huge enough that there's no way it doesn't hit him in all the right places, and he whines every time the head brushes over his sweet spot, heavy and dragging like it's physically pulling the orgasm out of him. He's not sure if he's allowed to come (usually they don't have rules, but tonight's not like every other night) so he whines softly in warning, dragging his hand from behind Daryl's thigh and tapping two of his fingers against the other man's hip.

Daryl chuckles, smooth and rumbling. "S'okay, Rick," he says, his voice slurred and relaxed and so fucking sexy that it _hurts_. "Come as much as you like, baby. We're gonna wring you dry 'f I have anythin' to say about it."

Lori's laughter makes the strap-on jostle inside of Rick, and he's fucking helpless – always is whenever he's fucked. He pulls off of Daryl's dick so that he doesn’t accidentally bite or choke, and grits his teeth and _moans_ as he comes, staining the sheets and where his lounge pants are screwed up between his knees.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , oh shit -." He pants and shudders, unable to stop himself flinching when Lori thrusts again, his body oversensitive and shaky but he _wants_ it, and when she slows down he arches back with another plaintive sound and looks over his shoulder at her. "Please. Don't stop."

"Sorry, brother, but that ain't your decision to make," Shane says with another dark grin, sitting up and pulling Lori into a kiss by her hair. It's filthy and wet and Shane growls when Lori reaches over and palms Shane's erection through his uniform pants, and when she pulls back she's grinning just as brightly.

"Your turn, stud?" she asks with a playful squeeze. "Or is it Daryl next?"

"Daryl," Shane says. "Poor guy looks like he's about to bust a nut already."

"Not my fault you taught him to suck dick like he's paid," Daryl replies with another rumble, his cheeks pink. But he moves no less eagerly to climb away from Rick's mouth, and Rick whines in loss – both at the warm weight of Daryl on his hands, and also the dildo's stretch as Lori pulls out and unhooks it from around her waist. She's not wearing any panties beneath it and Rick bites his lip and watches her hungrily as she circles the bed, climbing on in front of him as Daryl climbs on behind.

Daryl digs one thumb of each hand onto either side of Rick's hole, spreading him to his hungry gaze. Rick spends most nights with Daryl, and is intimately familiar with how Daryl's face looks when he's so turned on he can't think straight – he knows, better than his own soul, how Daryl feels moving against him, what sounds he makes when he comes.

So he dips his head and pushes back eagerly when he feels the head of Daryl's cock at his entrance, eager to have his lover sink deeply into him. He sighs, still strung-out and sensitive, but it feels so fucking _right_ to have Daryl inside of him, warm and welcoming in a way that his passion with Shane and his adoration with Lori isn't.

Daryl growls low in his throat, one hand curling around the torn collar of Rick's shirt and tugging, the other flat over Rick's hip to hold him steady. It's a powerful stance and one Rick feels in every movement and he moans, Daryl's name lost in the noise, his breathing tight and unsteady from the constriction on his throat and Daryl's powerful thrusts knowing the breath from his lungs every time.

Then, Daryl pushes deep, his hips circling, and Rick knows he's close because he can feel the clench of Daryl's fingers and hear the hitch in his breath and he _wants_ it. And he forgets the rule because he can't fucking help himself but he's already spoken once so maybe Shane will forgive him.

"Fuck me, Daryl," he begs, his throat raw and words rough from taking Daryl's cock so deep. "Come in me. _Please_ , fuckin' come in me, baby."

Daryl groans like he's taken the weight of the world off of his shoulders and he fucks in, hard, one more time, and Rick lets out a high, satisfied sound as he feels Daryl's cock swell, his thighs shaking where they're pressed hard against Rick's. He's coming and even though Rick can't feel it like Lori says she can, he can imagine it well enough, and the thought floods him with heat.

When Daryl pulls out, a string of come follows and Rick whines, clenching up as best he can and tilting his hips up to try and stop it escaping. Shane laughs, scooping it up with his finger and holding it in front of Rick's mouth.

Rick sucks his finger in immediately, licking he taste of Daryl from Shane's finger, and Shane's other hand settles in his hair and tugs sharply. "Gettin' a little mouthy, there, brother. Think you need something else to occupy you while I'm fucking you." Rick moans, too out of it to even nod. He's half-hard again just from knowing Daryl came inside of him and he's sure Shane's ruthless, calculated style of fucking will get him off in no time at all.

"Sweetheart? Why don't you get comfortable and let our boy here get you off, hmm?"

Lori grins and nods.

Shane's big hands come around Rick's shoulders and haul him to his knees for a second so that Daryl can clamber onto the bed, shoving pillows out of the way and providing a comfortable backboard for Lori to lay against. She does, sitting with her head on his chest and her legs spread, hooked over his. Rick has seen them cuddling together many times, and the way Daryl's arms loop around her waist it familiar and well-practiced. Even in this situation it warms him from the pit of his stomach with love and affection to see two of the people he loves so much so comfortable and happy together.

Then, Shane is pushing him back down and Rick goes down to his elbows and knees again like he knows Shane likes, and curls his arms around Lori's legs and under Daryl's thighs so that he can put his weight on his elbows more easily and not strain his neck.

She keeps herself trimmed most of the time, waxing occasionally when summer comes rolling around. It's almost that time of year so she still has a little bit of dark hair between her legs and Rick drags his nose through it, breathing deep the scent of her. She smells so good - earthy and clean – and he eagerly opens his mouth and lets his tongue sweep through her folds, flat and wide.

Lori shivers, biting her lower lip, and one of Daryl's hands slides up under her bra to tease at a nipple. She grabs his wrist but doesn't pull him away, her eyes closing as Daryl's fingers start to lightly rub and flick and Rick moves so that one of his hands is free to work, rubbing his thumb flat against her hole as she starts to heat up and get wet for them.

"Mm, now that is a pretty sight," Shane says, and Rick groans and lets himself fall as Shane pushes at his hips until he's lying flat on the bed, Shane straddling his thighs. Rick can feel that Shane's pants are gone, snatches of Shane's skin warm against Rick's where the lounge pants are still trapped around the backs of his knees.

Lori laughs, spreading her legs a little more and slouching down as Rick starts to lick her in earnest, moving his thumb away and instead working a finger in alongside his tongue, curling up and dragging like he knows she likes. "So is that," she says, nodding at where Shane is braced above Rick, the Alpha male above his willing conquest.

Shane grins, arching an eyebrow. "You wanna watch me fuck him, sweetheart?" he asks. Like he has to. Rick can _feel_ the way her abdomen clenches and her breath hitches at the question.

"Yes," she breathes, her knees pulling in just a little as Rick finds her clit. Rick lets out a little huff of victory and licks over it again, rubbing his thumb in little circles just shy of the underside while his tongue flicks over it, back and forth in a maddeningly slow rhythm.

Shane hums, breathing heavily, before he sits back and hauls Rick back up to his knees so that he can kneel between them. Then, Shane leans over him, his breathing heavy and loud and Rick feels surrounded, conquered, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"If you really wanna get fucked," he growls, "then you'll stop teasin' her and get her off. Right now."

Rick moans, arching his hips up to rub against Shane's exposed cock, settled hot and heavy against his ass, but Shane just growls back and Rick gasps when Shane hits him – once, open-handed on the thigh. It stings, burns right after, and Rick's cock _throbs_.

"Be a good boy," Shane says roughly, "and do what I say."

Daryl chuckles, pulling Lori's bra up to expose both of her breasts for him to play with as Rick dives back between her legs, sucking on her clit with loud, wet noises, two of his fingers sliding into her to fuck her with them. "Careful, Shane," he warns. "We'll lose him too fast, you keep rilin' him up like that."

"We're gonna _ruin_ him," Shane replies, and that makes Rick moan, which makes Lori hiss, her legs tightening and shaking and one hand flying to Rick's hair, the other still latched tightly around Daryl's wrist.

"You close, sweetheart?" Daryl whispers into her ear, kissing her sweaty hair when she nods.

Shane smirks and pulls back so that less of his weight is on Rick, and just as Lori starts to tighten up, her breaths shaky and the red flush on her cheeks spreading down her chest, he spreads Rick apart with his hands and lets his cock rub up against his hole, before it catches and sinks inside.

Rick groans – Daryl is pretty sure there's a 'Fuck, Shane' mixed in there somewhere, and Lori gasps and moans, _loudly_ , as she comes. Her back arches, head thrown back, hips moving in little jerks to accompany the twitches of Rick's tongue and the flick of his fingers.

"Rick, _shit_ , baby ease up…" She paws weakly at Rick's head and he pulls his fingers away, sucking them clean with a wet sound as Shane finishes pushing inside of him. Daryl stops playing with her nipples and instead helps her sit up so that she can take her bra off, flinging it to one corner of the room, and grabs her hair with one hand, running his fingers through it, his other hand flattened gently on her stomach and sliding up and down, just shy of her pubic hair, knowing not to touch her while she's still so sensitive.

Rick's face is shiny with Lori's slick, his mouth red from use. He looks fucking gorgeous, hair now damp more from sweat than his shower, muscles bunched up and rearing against Shane as the other man starts to fuck him in earnest. Their bodies collide roughly, two dogs fighting in a cage as Shane wraps his arm around Rick's throat and Rick bites down on his own forearm to muffle the sounds of pleasure.

"You're so fuckin' _wet_ , Rick," Shane says, voice so rough it's like he's a long-time smoker. "Feel like a Goddamn girl."

Rick growls, a flash of his blue eyes just visible as he turns his head and nips at Shane's throat. Shane's arm tightens around him, muscles bulging under his tan skin as he braces himself above Rick, all of his weight on Rick's smaller frame, fucking into him with a power and pressure that makes the mattress creak.

Rick groans, his eyelids fluttering closed in front of his hazy, unfocused gaze. "Gonna come in me, Shane?" he gasps, working his hips back whenever Shane tries to pull back, not leaving an inch, forcing Shane to give him more power, more force. Shane's nails rake down Rick's back and Rick is shaking.

But Shane laughs, breathlessly, and shakes his head. "Nah, brother. Got another idea."

Rick lets out a whine of loss.

"Teach you to backtalk, huh?" Shane says without remorse, his hand coming down on Rick's ass once more in a stinging slap that makes Rick flinch and hiss. Daryl's sharp eyes watch Rick's hands – this isn't something they've played with before, but he doesn't see any of their signals coming from Rick's hands, none of the gestures that show he's uncomfortable or upset. Lori hums, reaching out to run her fingers across the stubble on Rick's chin and smiles when Rick tilts his head to kiss her palm. "People who obey the rules get what they want, but boys who can't keep their mouth shut get what's given to them, don't they?"

Rick bites his lower lip and nods, looking over his shoulder at Shane. Shane grins at him, leaning forward and dragging his teeth along Rick's shoulder, to where the last mark he left is still slightly green and faded.

Rick shivers, bracing himself. When Shane bites, that means he's about to come. Rick knows this as surely as he knows his own name.

It's like being kept in limbo, waiting for Shane to finish. Shane's soft laugh brushes over the back of Rick's neck and he shudders again, tense as a bowstring and as silent as he can manage. "Stay still," Shane growls, and then he pulls out so suddenly that Rick feels like he's been punched, moaning with the loss, and then he feels Shane's hot come splashing across his lower back, Shane rubbing his dick into the little valley at the small of Rick's back and spilling all over him.

Then, Rick feels Shane's teeth sinking into his shoulder and he groans. He feels flooded, suddenly ripped from the limbo and flung into space. His shoulder stinger where it's been bitten, his mouth is sore and sensitive, his shoulders and hips ache from holding his position for so long, and his neck feels loose and weak like a newborn's.

He's vaguely aware that he's shaking as Shane carefully pulls away from him, petting through his hair and pulling him back so he's sitting with his weight on his heels. He's still hard, which seems weird because usually Shane has no problem getting him off – which must mean they're not finished.

Oh, _God_. Rick feels like he's floating, heavy and warm and sated all at once. He's not sure how much more he can take.

"C'mere." That's Daryl's voice. Daryl is always so warm and solid. Rick hums, sinking against the other man as Lori moves out of the way and they turn him, Rick's limbs almost sluggish, until he's laying on his back.

And then Lori climbs on top of him, her thighs slick and warm, and straddles him and sinks down, and Rick abruptly feels his heart kickstart and his brain jump back to life.

"Holy -." He gasps, almost too sensitive to stand it as Lori sinks down onto him. She's warm and wet and so fucking tight it almost drives him insane. His hands find her slim thighs and grip weakly as she starts to move, smiling down at him, her hands on his chest to keep him steady. "Oh my God, _Lori_ , I -."

Daryl shushes him, turning his head and stealing his mouth in a warm, soft kiss. Rick sighs against his mouth, and shifts his weight just to feel how Lori moves to accommodate him and how Shane's come feels slicked between his skin and Daryl's. It's sticky and hot and Rick doesn't even know what to do with himself.

"You can come, brother," Shane says, his breathing heavy, forehead shining with sweat as he swims into view behind Lori. He kneels behind her, one of his big hands cupping her thighs and helping her to move, the other sliding in front of her and between her legs to rub at her clit as she writhes and moves on Rick's cock.

Rick's breathing is hard and unsteady; his heartbeat feels like it's going a thousand miles a minute. He's so strung out, waiting for _something_. Even as he feels Lori start to tense up, her pussy tightening around him and bearing down, he doesn't know what he _needs_.

She comes with a sharp cry, falling forward and finding Rick's mouth with hers, and her hair falls onto his chest and at the same time Daryl slides his hands down and cups one hand around Rick's throat, squeezing just slightly, and Shane falls forward and kisses Daryl hard enough that his head knocks back against the wall with a soft sound, and _that_ does it.

Rick comes quietly, his hands seizing up on Lori's thighs as he goes rigid, rolling his hips up once, twice, desperate to empty himself inside of her. Coming in Lori isn't like it is with Daryl but it feels so fucking good, feeling his come soak into the wet, tight heat already surrounding his cock, knowing that he's marked her and she'll have him dripping out of her for hours afterwards.

She pulls back with a grin, pushing herself off of him and Rick follows her, still not quite sober after that. He pulls her into another kiss, this one softer and lighter.

"Happy birthday, Rick," she says warmly when they pull apart, and Rick lets out a small, breathless laugh.

"Happy birthday," Daryl echoes, then Shane, their voices much gruffer, Daryl's smile small and warm and Shane's brilliant and wide.

"Best birthday ever," Rick says, grinning. His whole body feels loose and lax and he feels warm from the inside, all over, surrounded by his family, his closest friends, his lovers. Daryl hauls him back to lay on the bed next to him, Rick's head on his chest and Lori taking Daryl's other side, Shane spooned up behind Rick and all of them reaching for each other so that a part of each of them is touching one of the other three. Rick shifts his weight and grimaces, able to feel the tacky comestain against his knee and the one on his back is already drying and flaking off.

Daryl notices, and smirks. "Feel all dirtied up, princess?" he teases, laughing again when Rick glares at him and jabs his fingers into Daryl's side.

"You laugh now. Who's cleanin' up this mess?" Rick says. Lori immediately puts her finger to her nose, followed by Rick. Daryl glares at them, but tries to move his hands. He's not able to, because Lori and Rick are both laying on him and blocking his arms.

Rick hears Shane laughing behind him. "Guess that'd be you."

"I hate you all," Daryl says with a roll of his eyes, but there's no real malice there. He's smiling, his eyes a warm and contented, stormy blue, and Rick sighs, burrowing into the nest of blankets and bodies that makes up his little cocoon.

Definitely best birthday ever.


End file.
